


爸爸，他是谁

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: ABO私设发情期每半年一次，缝合生殖腔后信息素紊乱，只对标记自己的Alpha特别敏感。R18注意，自慰play，第三人（儿子）出没，注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

状况似乎没有比刚才好多少，甚至更糟。甫一闻到空气里的苦香，莫关山就狼狈地需要扶住桌子才能稳定脚步，这味道对他来说太熟悉，又太模糊。最初逃走的两个月，莫关山是靠从贺天那里偷拿的衣服上残存的味道，安抚发情期躁动不安的心，他披着那件衬衫，在逼仄的小床上放肆地抠弄流水的后穴，但凡有一会儿理智回笼的时候，他就把衬衫拢在小腹，聊胜于无般，让宝宝也感受下他今生可能都不会见到的父亲。

如今本尊就在这，莫关山如何能抵挡这种吸引，其实贺天已经克制了许多，是他自己守不住心，还妄图得到贺天的另眼相看。莫关山想到卧室里乖巧的儿子，勉强把自己从信息素的包裹中扯了出来，他冷冷地站在那儿，距离贺天遥遥几步，却仿佛隔着千山万水，“你想怎么样？”  
我想怎么样？我想爱你，和你在一起，照顾你们父子，你会答应我？

贺天自嘲地勾起唇角，表面上又恢复成那般漫不经心的样子，肆意施加着属于上位者的压力，他不答反问，“孩子叫什么名字？”  
莫关山愣了一瞬，脸上浮现出不易察觉的柔软，只有提到孩子才会放松下来，“莫承，承诺的承。”

“好名字。”贺天一本正经地点了点头，竭力控制住颤抖的指尖，维持住那可笑的体面，每说一个字心就像被刀割一样，他在心里大吼自己不是这样想的，可话说出口却是那样刻薄，好似但凡能伤到莫关山一分，自己移了位合着血的五脏六腑就能好受一秒，他环视四周，“允许你拖家带口地工作，看来这家主人待你不薄啊。不过你就不在乎，莫承看到他爹给别人端茶倒水，心里是怎么想的吗？”  
“…………”贺天到底是什么样的人，他以前也是这样薄情吗？

每个字都很简单易懂，合在一起却是赤裸裸的讽刺。莫关山禁不住颤抖，一股寒意陡然升起，他觉得自己从来都没有看清过贺天，他想撕开贺天的胸膛，敲开贺天的心脏，看看是不是肉长的，否则这人怎么能用如此轻佻的语气，说出这种王八蛋都讲不来的话？贺天竟一点、一点都不关心他会不会难过吗？

还有什么幻想，莫关山死心了，他还敢有什么幻想？方才对贺天存留一丝希望的自己真是太傻了，他该知道的，贺天从始至终都是这样，高高在上，颐指气使，偶尔付出的体贴都像是施舍，如果这次不是看到了儿子，不是在期待儿子是他的骨血，他怎么可能追过来看一下自己的死活。莫关山攥紧了拳头，挑衅地笑了笑，随贺天误会好了，他确实买不起这里的房子，不论自己做家政，还是被包养，是洗衣做饭，还是投怀送抱，又与贺天有什么相干？

久违的战意被贺天激发，莫关山很久都没有这么冲动过了，在外人面前他虚与委蛇，在贺天面前，他有什么好遮掩的，谁不知道谁啊。莫关山一步步走向贺天，嘴角扬起嘲讽的弧度，像在自己领地里逡巡的红狼，他多强势一分，狼崽就多一分的保障，最终他将贺天堵在墙边，Omega的本能被他好好地锁在牢笼里。即便当初不打一声招呼就离开，他也不曾欠过贺天什么，“贺天，你是不是管太宽了？除了利用Alpha令人作呕的信息素，你以为自己身上还有什么能让我低头的？”

柠檬的清香萦绕在四周，像一柄钩子轻轻搔刮贺天的手心，莫关山离得太近了，贺天甚至能看到他后颈腺体那块近乎平复的咬痕，是当年标记留下的。贺天罕见地动摇了一瞬，AO之间的吸引永远是相互的，他对莫关山的渴望也未曾减少过，莫关山毫不设防地靠近他，是太信任他，还是当真以为他不敢强来？  
贺天使了巧劲，翻身将莫关山压在墙上，他紧扣住莫关山的双腕，凑到莫关山颈边深深地吸了口气，味道好甜，只是让他惊讶的是，莫关山似乎一点反抗的意思都没有，他故意伸出舌尖舔过Omega脆弱的腺体，得意道，“这还不够吗？”

莫关山已经心如死灰，对贺天的挑逗浑然不见，看吧，他早就说过，总有一天，他可以战胜那狗屁本能。莫关山无视内心的蠢蠢欲动，反而对将要发生的事充满了期待，他都忍不住想象贺天的反应了，他要让这个自大的Alpha知道，不过是被标记而已，对他莫关山来说，算不得什么了不起的，想以此控制他，更是免谈。  
要认真说起来，他们两个还不知道谁比谁更狠，贺天懂得抓他七寸，用莫承来刺激他，他也清楚贺天的痛处，并且一踩一个准。莫关山撩起眼皮，目光里满满的都是恶意，他死死地盯着贺天，报复般慢慢悠悠地往外吐着字，“你觉得够不够？”热气吹拂在贺天脸侧，莫关山语气轻巧得好像他抛弃的只是什么微不足道的东西而已：“我把那里缝合了——”

这几个字如惊雷般在贺天心头炸开，有一瞬间他以为自己幻听了，脑袋里乱成一片。缝合了？哪里，是生殖腔吗？贺天微不可察地颤抖了一下，可以清晰地感觉到有什么重要的东西在离他而去，他松开莫关山往后退了两步，摇了摇头，再抬眼看去，面前的人突然变得好陌生，他不相信，莫关山会如此残忍。仿佛有一双大手轻轻托着贺天的心脏，在得到肯定答案后，会毫不留情地将它撕裂。贺天轻声重复着那三个字，无措的样子竟有些令人心酸，他问：“你说谎是不是？你又骗我是不是？”

贺天从没有过这样夹杂着害怕、彷徨的表情，莫关山眼眶泛红，心也跟着狠狠揪了一下，他还以为贺天这种人都不会痛的，看来也不是这样啊。被迫想起那段不堪回首的日子，莫关山心底的委屈积攒得太久，就快要坚持不住了，他也希望自己在说谎，他也想这不是真的，可当时他的Alpha不在身边，为了保全自己，保全孩子，除了这样莫关山别无他法……否则一个单身Omega，无论再怎么小心，混在满是Alpha的大街上，总会被抓住破绽，二次甚至多次标记都有可能，他怕自己某天会像破布一样被人丢在垃圾桶边，如果发生那种事，他不如去死。

“是真的，贺天，你满意了吗？”莫关山的声音很轻，绝望在这一刻表现得淋漓尽致，他脱力般仰靠在墙边，抬手遮住双眼，让眼泪落在指缝。现在说什么都没有用，他早就配不上任何Alpha的选择标准了，“你走吧，就当没见过我。”  
这件事对贺天的冲击太大，他满脑子都是莫关山缝合了生殖腔，和这相比，连莫承的存在都显得无足轻重了，因为这意味着即便他们和好，贺天都永远没机会再拥有他和莫关山的孩子……坦白讲贺天跟别的Alpha没有什么两样，都有强烈的独占欲，膨胀的控制欲，这么短时间内他不可能接受这荒唐的事实。于是贺天爆发了，转身踢翻了旁边的立柜，砰的一声响，像一头困兽，狂躁、挣扎、发出哀拗的悲鸣，“你怎么敢？啊？你怎么敢！？”

铺天盖地的可可味朝莫关山砸来，浓郁的苦涩钻进他的脾肺，莫关山霎时就软了双腿，他勉强扒着墙面，不让自己瘫软在地。贺天疯了，莫关山不能跟着疯，卧室里还有他的宝贝。莫关山两步并作一步，冲到贺天跟前，抓着这人衣领狠狠威胁道：“操你妈的贺天，你给我小声点……”  
看起来是剑拔弩张，其实莫关山都快黏在贺天怀里了，他不得不攀着贺天的肩颈，才不会难看地滑落到地上。尾椎处悄然生出一丝酥麻，往日藏在丰润臀肉里紧紧闭合的穴口仿佛受到召唤般微微张开，他的身体在慢慢苏醒，莫关山几乎能感觉到那里的湿润，他气急败坏地低吼：“你把那鸡巴信息素给老子收敛点！”

“……你想过我吗？嗯？你出走的时候，你生孩子的时候，你做手术的时候，你有一秒钟想过我吗？我对你来说，就什么都不是吗？！”贺天像是被魇住了，对莫关山的话充耳不闻，他大声地控诉，抓着莫关山肩膀，什么理智什么镇定统统不要了，只想把所有的痛苦都倒出来，让莫关山同他一起分享，看看这人心里是否空无一物，是否从来都没有在乎过他。  
贺天一贯自持到极点，几乎没有向谁敞开心扉过，就好像什么事在他眼里，全部不值一提，全部轻描淡写。莫关山第一次看到这样的贺天，心脏鼓噪着疼，他吓到了，不敢答话，谁说他没有想过，可是想了又有什么用。二人粗重的喘息交替着，空气中柠檬香和苦可可的信息素交织在一起，混合出一种甜腻的味道。

短暂的沉默过后，一声尖锐的啼哭划破空气，卧室门被推开，莫承迈着小短腿踉踉跄跄地跑来，看到爸爸被那个陌生男人抓住，啼哭变成嚎哭，他艰难地挤进两人腿间，朝贺天拳打脚踢，可不管他使多大力，这个人就是纹丝不动。莫承鼻涕眼泪都挂在脸上，他打着哭嗝，把贺天往外推，“不许你欺负爸爸！你是大坏蛋！”  
贺天被搡得往后撤了一步，他低头看向这个孩子，眼底满是冰霜，初见时相似的眉目曾给过他微弱的希望，现在却怎么看怎么惹人厌恨，他两根手指就掂起了这约莫三四岁的孩童，转手就想扔出去——

他们闹的动静这么大，莫承听到是早晚的事，莫关山撑住膝盖缓了口气，在心里骂了贺天八百遍，正当他想把儿子抱起来哄哄，就看到一脸阴沉的贺天抓住了莫承的后衣领，像拎只小鸡仔似的把他儿子拎了起来。贺天的表情太可怕，一举一动在莫关山眼里像被放了慢动作，他眼中毫无怜悯，手臂上青筋乍现，他是真的想弄死莫承。

哭声变得凄厉，小孩儿扑腾着胳膊腿儿，大喊着“爸爸救我”，眼前的画面仿佛被定格住，再一帧一帧放映给莫关山看，凌迟着他的心。很久之后莫关山都认为，他此生最快的反应速度就用在这了。只见贺天手腕抬起的一瞬间，莫关山猛地扑上前一把夺过了莫承，扬起胳膊狠狠给了贺天一巴掌。莫关山顾不上打人耳光有多娘炮，他现在只想把贺天打醒，然后让这人滚出他们的生活，“贺天，你敢动我儿子，你会后悔的！”

“…………嘶。”这力道真不小，贺天白净的脸上泛起鲜红的指印，他面无表情地用舌头推了推被打到麻木的左脸，心里却止不住地后怕，莫关山说得不错，倘若他真把这小孩儿怎么样，他和莫关山之间就彻底没可能了。  
“你给我滚，现在就滚。”都说人会在自己的孩子受到危险时被激发出巨大的潜能，莫关山对此深以为然。莫承毕竟是他辛辛苦苦生下来的，这一刻“母性”的光辉汇聚成一柄利剑硬生生从AO筑起的屏障里撕开了缺口，莫关山想贺天此刻就是把他的可可豆全撒出来，自己也不会受半点影响。

莫承紧紧搂着他爸，看着委屈极了，哭得一抽一抽的。莫关山没再看贺天，满心满眼都是糊了一脸泪的莫承，他把眼泪擦干，低头亲亲宝贝儿子的眼睛，“不哭了，乖，再哭就不好看了。”莫关山专心安抚着受了惊吓的孩子，低声细语，生怕惊扰到莫承脆弱的小心脏，“宝贝儿刚才真勇敢，特别厉害，以后肯定是个大英雄。乖，不怕，坏人被爸爸打跑了，咱们睡觉去好不好，今天在幼儿园有没有乖乖睡午觉啊……”

贺天被当作隐形人一般无视了，他眼睁睁地看着莫关山父子俩往卧室走去的背影，心中五味杂陈，难以启齿的嫉妒盘踞在他的心底。莫关山抱着孩子时周身萦绕着温柔却强大的光，望着莫承时眼中充满了喜爱和柔情，贺天觉得这样的莫关山有一种别样的魅力，吸引他格外地想靠近。贺天在心里默念了好几遍从长计议，将他踢倒的立柜扶起，最后看了眼卧室紧闭的门，转头离开。

直到听见门响，莫关山才终于放下心，把儿子哄睡着之后，他像渡了场天劫一样身心俱疲。拖着步子轻手轻脚出了卧室，莫关山打眼瞥见被放好的立柜，喉咙猛地一酸，他抹了把脸，去卫生间洗了个澡，换下湿透的内裤。莫关山一点都没夸张，莫承真是他的大英雄，如果他儿子晚出来几分钟，还不知道被情欲弄昏了头的自己会有什么下场。只是没想到，贺天竟会失去理智到对他儿子动手，莫关山恨恨地咬了咬牙，破罐子破摔般想象着贺天得知真相的那一刻，会不会恨不得掐死现在的自己。

今天发生的事情打了莫关山一个措手不及，他开始认真思考搬家的事，贺天于他早已是漫长岁月里的南柯一梦，每每想起来都叫他痛入骨髓。既然这样，还是干脆远离比较好，他们总不能这样拉拉扯扯，一辈子互相伤害。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO私设发情期每半年一次，缝合生殖腔后信息素紊乱，只对标记自己的Alpha特别敏感。  
> R18注意，自慰play，第三人（儿子）出没，注意避雷。

心悸、乏力、体温升高、信息素乱飙，莫关山不是还没分化的雏儿，怎么会不知道这是什么情况。莫关山与贺天分离多年，生下莫承，缝合生殖腔之后，信息素就一直不平衡，发情期也不稳定。只是愣个神的功夫，巨大的空虚淹没了他，这种感觉熟悉又陌生，莫关山快有一年没经历过了。

没什么好大惊小怪的，发情而已，莫关山定了定神，强装镇定的表面下是隐藏极深的恐惧，Omega发情时方圆一里的Alpha都能受到感召，他非常清楚，这次和以往是不一样的。  
方圆一里……有贺天。

凌乱的脚步泄露了莫关山心底的焦虑，他狼狈地钻进自己的房间，反手锁上门，第一波情潮涌来，身体内部仿佛有什么活物被唤醒，连空气都变得燥热，烧得他眼角发红。莫关山扑到床边，习惯性地去翻抽屉，动作大得好像这样就能掩盖掉内心的惶恐，想看到的东西始终不曾出现，翻到最后，莫关山终于颤抖着接受了事实，搬家两个月以来，他还没顾得上补充抑制剂。

莫关山抱头蜷缩在床脚，与空气接触的皮肤似乎染上了什么催情的迷药，渴望被触碰、爱抚的瘙痒一寸寸蔓延到心尖，某个难以启齿的地方也呼应般不由自主地张合着。双腿微微分开，向下摸去的手在最后关头顿住，然后自虐般掐紧了腿根，莫关山手指战栗，眼睫轻颤，那个刻进骨血的名字被死死压制住，却仍顽强地避开重重阻挠，混着暧昧的喘息盘旋着顶在喉咙，只消他阖动嘴唇，便能宣之于口。

没有抑制剂，这意味着如果不和Alpha交合，莫关山无法度过这次发情期，后果是什么，他不知道。这个时候意识已经不由自己掌控，莫关山仰起头，喉结滚动，无力地吞咽着唾液，一手钻进衣摆内来回抚摸着自己的胸膛小腹，一手毫无目的地磨蹭着侧颈耳后，细密的汗珠从毛孔渗出，连眼皮都湿漉漉的。  
宽松的居家裤很快被莫关山扭着腰褪下，兜着裆部的那点布料果然湿透了，从穴口溢出的粘腻体液附着在上面，纠结着嵌进臀缝，每一次细微的摩擦带来一点点聊胜于无的满足，会阴处的嫩肉不堪撩拨，叫嚣着不论怎样，只要能快点摸摸他，稍微止一止渴就好。

然而没有人回应，飘散开来的柠檬味完全占领了空气中看不见的每一方领土，氧气在慢慢被侵蚀，莫关山提着一股劲儿，像快要溺毙的落水者，窒息前嗅到最后一口氧，拼命拖着灌了铅的双腿爬到床上，扒下内裤，一甩手扔到床头。  
这好似打开了什么隐蔽的开关，莫关山自欺欺人地闭上眼，撩起衣摆咬在口中，这样便好了，这样便没有退路了，不用担心那个名字会借着呻吟钻出齿缝，他自暴自弃地摸到早已挺立的下身，有什么好犹豫的，再难堪的时刻也遇到过，他狠下心想，这次和以往，不会有任何不同。

自慰的手段无非就是那么几种，而每一种他都驾轻就熟，泛着湿意的指腹从鼠蹊部滑过，轻轻按揉，隔靴搔痒般把莫关山托到另一处情欲的高峰，再失重般跌落。长腿交叠在一起，将想要触碰泛滥穴口的手紧紧夹住，莫关山喘着粗气，满面潮红，唾液浸湿衣角，天人交战般静止了好一会儿，廉耻败下阵来，在那一瞬间被弃若蔽履，于是他冲着空无一人的前方张开双腿，纵容本能操控着指尖插入柔软娇嫩的肛口，肆意搅动。

像是有人用手大力捏着柠檬挤出汁来，求欢意味浓重的信息素充斥在这密闭的空间里，淋漓的汁水挥洒在空中，涂抹在莫关山身上，他整个人散发着柠檬的果香，交织着青涩的酸和成熟的甜，诉说着邀人品尝的欲望。莫关山抬起眼皮，双眼失了焦距，在朦胧的泪雾中望着雪白的天花板，吊灯在晃晃悠悠地移动，他不知道这丢人的味道飘出去多少，或许有，或许没有。

裹着三根手指的肠道里溢满了淫水，在他带着狠劲儿的插弄间发出情色的轻响，莫关山眨眨眼，根本没有触碰前面的意思，任由那硬挺的性器吐着水，跟着他摆动的腰臀微微摇晃。对发情的Omega而言，抚慰阳具并不能带来多少快感，反而愈加衬托出后面的空虚，如果情潮不能被抑制剂强力镇压，那就只需要Alpha蛮横的操干，强劲的占有，用包容的、同时又排外的信息素包裹住他的全身，教他身心都跪拜在Alpha的脚下，连同那头淫兽都臣服。

莫关山的眼角滑过一缕湿痕，脸蛋儿愈发红了，他无意识地勾着腿，细白的脚背绷紧，脚趾蜷缩着抵御窜到神经末梢的快意。手上动作越来越快，仿佛被人控制着操弄自己，原本揪着床单的左手胡乱扫了几下汗津津的腰腹，莫关山挺着胸将早就充血的乳头送到指间，轻拢慢捻不足以压制那股说不上来的焦躁，唯有更加用力的揪扯，打着转将乳尖按进平坦的胸口，搔刮着乳晕，尝到痛感才罢休。

毫无间隔地狠狠戳刺着那处敏感至极的软肉，莫关山到达顶峰，指甲掐紧乳粒，尖锐的痛随着灭顶的快感一齐涌入四肢百骸，他抬起臀，被摩擦到肿起的穴口不受控地绞紧了手指，侧面看去，整个人绷成一张漂亮的弯弓，嘴里还咬着濡湿的棉料，摇着头小声呜咽，精液从铃口小股小股溢出，甜蜜的折磨被生生拉长，他高潮了。  
发泄后的疲倦在瞬间漫上全身，腰背卸了力气，重重地跌落床面，莫关山松了口，难耐的喘息姗姗来迟，湿答答的衣摆堆叠在脖颈，仿佛刚从水里捞出来似的，每一寸肌肤都泛着水光，软软地瘫着，半硬的性器仍然坚强地翘着，下身泥泞不堪，一副被人玩坏了丢在那的可怜相。

发情期的Omega没什么自制可言，即便泄了一次，想被侵犯的本能也不允许他休息太久，下一波情热很快袭来，微凉的空气接触到湿热的穴肉，绵长的酥痒沿着尾椎一路窜到大脑，莫关山的喉咙颤抖着，突然发出一声无法抑制的低泣，还沾着透明黏液的手指再次摸索着破开穴口，寻找到那处肠肉，两指或拉扯或掐揉，机械地动作着。

好难过啊，他受不住了，化出獠牙的欲望鲸吞蚕食着他的神经，这是意志最坚定的人也无法抵抗的酷刑，莫关山死死咬着唇，想干脆昏死过去，痛感却告诉他仍然清醒。一股细腻的苦香凭空出现，飞舞着缠绕在鼻尖，记忆里模糊的身影逐渐清晰，有什么人轻柔地拂开他的手，让自己取而代之。莫关山眼尾发狠地红着，他被放到情欲的火架上煎烤，皮肉被无形的欲火烧灼，连骨血都沸腾，充盈的泪花争先恐后溢出眼眶。极致的痛苦下，莫关山终于放过了自己，将一切顾忌咬碎了吞进去，唯独留下那个名字，带着依赖与焦渴，混着凝重与苦楚。贺天……我要贺天。

整栋公寓陷入了诡异的沉静，相邻的两间卧室上演着截然不同的情景，莫承拿出一款还未拆封的机甲模型，瘪瘪的小肚子响起咕的一声，打断他的动作，估摸着爸爸该做好饭了，他从地上爬起来，踮着脚扭动门把，跑了出去。  
客厅没有，厨房没有，阳台没有，莫承撒丫子把整个家找了个遍，哪里都没有爸爸，他转转眼珠子，觉得自己太聪明了，爸爸想跟他玩捉迷藏，简直是低估他的智商！莫承站在主卧门前，啪啪敲响了房门，却始终毫无应答，他勾着门把，竟死活转不动，他知道爸爸在里面，他听见爸爸的声音了，为什么不开门，为什么不让莫承进去！

“爸爸！你开开门呀！”莫承收起玩闹的心思，拍得小手都红了，冲着紧闭的房门拳打脚踢，他把耳朵贴上去，属于爸爸的嗓音时断时续，听起来伤心极了，好像正遭受着什么难捱的磨难。小孩子哪里受得了这样的惊吓，爸爸出事，那便是天都塌了。莫承鼻头一酸，眼泪扑簌簌地落下，他不要这样，他想见爸爸，“给承承开门啊爸爸！你生病了吗？你怎么了啊！承承好害怕啊！”

莫关山已然失了神智，门外恐惧不安的哭喊将沉溺的五感从欲海深处唤醒，回到现实，他茫然地扭过头，迟钝地分辨出那是自己的儿子，是贺天的种，好不容易才压下一点的欲望又翻滚着涌上来，他浑身无力，抽不出在后穴作弄的手指，更别说安安稳稳地下床，打开门哄儿子，所以他心安理得地躺在那，充耳不闻地逃避着，揪心的哭声成了他自慰的伴奏，一切都脱轨了。

极其可怕的念头在莫关山脑海中升起，一旦成形便以摧枯拉朽之势摧毁了最后一丝理智，也许结束后Omega会陷入深深的悔恨和嫌恶，但这一刻他终究还是被本能同化，与那头野兽站在了一边，左手抚上性器套弄，湿热的肠肉缠紧了指根，莫关山像等待着什么令人期盼的结果，嘴角挂着扭曲的笑意。

莫承比一般孩子机灵得多，爸爸有危险，哭不能解决问题，他立刻就想到去找帮手，而爸爸几乎没有来往密切的朋友，联系不上其他人，此时能很快赶来的可以说只有那一位。莫关山已经迫不及待了，眉梢眼角都洋溢着愉悦，莫承，乖儿子，你会去找他吗？

哭喊渐渐停住，哽咽的声音离去，门外归于平静。锁扣严丝合缝地嵌入锁眼，关门声穿过几道墙壁层层削弱，最终传到莫关山耳朵里只剩下一声轻响，莫名满意的喟叹脱口而出，气还未喘匀便狼狈地戛然而止，待意识到什么后，猝不及防的自我厌恶像一道枷锁将他钉在绞刑架上，寒意化作冰刃扎进胸膛，身体控制不住地颤抖起来。

莫关山，你这个混蛋，夹杂着卑鄙的私心，利用毫不知情的儿子，达成最龌龊的目的。是莫承擅自抱着一腔无辜的赤子之心，央求天神拯救他可怜的爸爸，而你什么都没做，自以为不去面对，这样接下来无论发生什么都是大势所趋，是不得而为，是你也没想到。于是你尽可以麻痹自己，莫承撕心裂肺的抽噎你听不见，连一声安慰都吝啬给予，害怕因此暴露你的险恶。他还是个孩子，你竟忍心让他向那个人传达世间最卑微无耻、最低劣难堪的乞求，你算什么父亲？

摇摇欲坠的精神被撕裂成两半，善意与恶念扭打在一起，结果不言而喻，Omega欲求不满的本能骄傲地将那点独木难支的愧疚拖入地狱，莫关山崩溃地放声哭泣，不同于刚才的生理性眼泪，这是痛入骨髓的血泪。莫关山用力抠挖着肠道深处，妄图缓解哪怕一点点痒，左手抚上后颈腺体，那里的齿痕已近平复，如果不是分离太久，标记后原本能残留一些Alpha的味道，聊以慰藉，他不至于如此失控，可现在什么都没有。莫关山自言自语地嗫嚅道，原谅我这一次，我只是太想他了……

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO私设发情期每半年一次，缝合生殖腔后信息素紊乱，只对标记自己的Alpha特别敏感。  
> 本章放置play，第三人（儿子）出没，注意避雷。

叼着烟下楼，贺天准备随便弄点东西果腹，这几日他不打算去找莫关山，在他没收拾好心情之前，谈不出什么结果，只会更糟。冰箱里空荡荡的，连个鸡蛋都没有，贺天黑着脸甩上门，拿了罐啤酒坐回到沙发，几口闷酒下肚，那股没来由的躁动只安生了一瞬便强烈地反扑上来。氧气越来越稀薄，贺天急急地喘了口气，低头蹙眉，惊愕地发现下体起了反应，并且无意识散发着信息素，这他妈都叫什么事儿。不等他深想是附近哪家求操的Omega发情了也不做点措施，就听见急促的敲门声，间或夹杂着焦心的喊叫。

“贺天叔叔！你在家吗！开开门好不好！爸爸生病了呀！”  
天黑了，小区内静悄悄的，路灯次第亮起，斑驳的树影变成了怪物，在微风中张牙舞爪，莫承忍着害怕，踉踉跄跄地跑向另一栋公寓，脸上还挂着眼泪，大力拍打着房门，他不敢想，如果贺天叔叔不在，他该怎么办，爸爸该怎么办。

屋门被猛地拉开，莫承差点栽进去，高大的阴影将他的小身板整个笼罩住，他仰头望去，不自觉地后退了两步，贺天叔叔好吓人，比那天把他掂起来的样子更可怕。莫承愣住了，回忆起那时的惊恐，一时间竟忘了讲话。  
要说贺天现在最不想见的是谁，那一定是眼前的小鬼，孩子是无辜的，道理谁都懂，但并不妨碍他的厌恶，Alpha从不在这种事情上大度。贺天换了个站姿，缓解裤裆绷紧的尴尬，冷冷地俯视着莫承，他把燃烧的烟蒂夹在指间，不耐烦地扣了扣门扉，眉宇间爬上了浓重的阴霾，这使他看起来非常冷酷，“说话。”

小孩子天生有趋利避害的本性，莫承不知道自己哪里惹到了叔叔，贺天的阴晴不定教他下意识地想逃离，然而对爸爸的担忧占了上风，即便腿都软了，也坚强地立在那儿。只是贺天的眼神太过锐利，莫承连抬头的勇气都没有，语无伦次地小声哀求，“爸爸生病了，把自己关起来，贺天叔叔快去救爸爸，求求你了！”  
“…………”贺天手指一拧碾灭烟头，几乎立刻反应过来那个求操的Omega是谁了，心情瞬间变得无比复杂，这显然是个最坏的时机，对谁来说都是。但此刻容不得他多想，贺天转身回去拿了钥匙关上门，跑出去几步，又回过头把落在后面的莫承抱起来。

刚一进门，贺天的心跳猛地加快，差点被浓郁的甜香冲昏了脑袋，他赶忙把莫承放下，扶着墙站定，理智与情热展开拉锯战，身体不能自已地放出信息素来回应，室内两股看不见的气息欢快地融合在一起，甜得发腻。  
莫承自然感受不到这些，他着急看爸爸，跑到卧室跟前，对着依然紧闭的房门喊叫。贺天缓了缓神，把大开的窗户关死，然后将莫承拽到旁边，自己后退两步，转身踢腿踹开了门。匆匆往里扫了一眼，面前的景象冲击力太大，贺天跟被人定住似的堵在门口浑身僵硬，信息素发了疯般暴涨，直冲着床上那人而去。

依赖已标记AO互相的吸引，莫关山能清晰地感觉到贺天在靠近，但大脑一片混沌，Omega的本能控制他的所作所为，贪婪地吮嗅空气中Alpha的味道，饮鸩止渴，只让那把火烧得更旺。直到贺天破门而入，莫关山迟钝的感官才渐渐苏醒，终于等来了这个人，他抬头向门口望去，眉眼都是笑的，脸上却分明带着死里逃生的后怕。  
莫承身高不够，在外面什么都看不见，费力从贺天的腿边缝隙挤进来，尚未站稳就被人抱起，仓皇间爸爸的身影堪堪在视网膜上一闪而过，他还没来得及叫出声，一只大手捂住了他的眼睛，莫承的世界顿时陷入一片黑暗。

莫关山浑身无力，有心做点什么，至少别让自己这么难看，但他像只狗一样趴在床上，身体每个部件都不听他的话，手指仍然放肆抠弄着流水的后穴，被玩弄到肿起的乳珠摩擦着床单，小腹紧绷，高高翘起的性器在摇摆的臀下若隐若现，皮肤显出情色的桃红。莫关山仰起头便再也动不了，泪水在脸颊流淌，他看见了被贺天抱在怀里无知的莫承，小家伙幸不辱命，可他为什么这样难过，心底的酸楚倏忽涌上喉咙，开口即是带着哭腔的呻吟，“唔不要……别让莫承看我……不看……”

这一句哭求打破了凝滞的气氛，它听起来是那么痛苦，像是一颗心活生生裂成了碎片，绝望随鲜血迸出。莫承才止住不久的眼泪跟着落下，沾湿了贺天的指缝，他突然剧烈地挣扎起来，双手并用试图扒开死死挡着自己视线的障碍，尖利的童音在贺天耳边炸开，刺得人心尖儿一颤，“你放开我！爸爸在哭你听不到吗！大坏蛋快放开我！让我看看爸爸啊！”

“呵，你爸这个样子可不想你看到。”父子俩同时在跟前哭，他倒成个彻头彻尾的坏人了。贺天低笑一声，不管莫承怎么踢打，用指甲掐进胳膊，划出道道血痕，他都稳稳将人控制在怀里，手也没有移动半分，只是心里忍不住讽刺，从前花的功夫全作废，又变成大坏蛋了。其实贺天的情况并不好，他用力抵着墙壁，对抗着无形的引力，苦苦支撑的最后那点理智控制着他不能扑上去。

莫关山仍在旁若无人地取悦自己，贺天钉在原地始终不曾动过，眼睁睁地看这人被情欲主导着做出越来越放荡的动作，他的身体蠢蠢欲动，灵魂却出了窍，仿佛一个冷血的旁观者，任由这香艳的场景在面前上演，无动于衷。贺天能做到视若无睹，然而Alpha本能再受不住这样的挑战，性器硬梆梆地憋胀在裤裆里，信息素疯狂地涌动，想侵犯、想支配、想把莫关山牢牢锁在身下的欲望强烈到前所未有。

莫承哭累了，大概明白自己真的抵不过贺天，怏怏地垂下脑袋，只是小手还不肯放弃，仍扒着贺天的手腕。爸爸持续不断的细小哭声还在，莫承不知道怎么了，为什么爸爸不理他又哭得那么难过，为什么贺天叔叔转眼间变得这么冷酷，大人的世界太难懂，他好害怕。  
贺天不停地深呼吸，本想借此稳定心神，却弄巧成拙，Omega冒着甜腻汁水的信息素趁机钻进他的五脏六腑，岌岌可危的意志在莫关山动情时脱口而出的那声“贺天”里彻底崩溃，他抱着莫承夺门离去，落荒而逃。

在隔壁卧室把人放下，莫承顶着红通通的双眼瞪着他，贺天把着门装作没看到，短短几秒内在脑中将需要做的每一步排列成序，如果不是沙哑的嗓音出卖了他，只听那冷静的语气，还真以为他丝毫不受影响，“爸爸生病了，叔叔要给他治病，你在这儿做什么都行，只是不能出去，听懂了吗？”  
“……我想去陪着爸爸！”莫承一撇嘴要哭，他原本处在达不到目的就撒泼打滚的年纪，是贺天的冷漠强硬让他不敢有任何过分的举动，连看一眼爸爸都成了奢侈。

“不许哭。”贺天厉声打断莫承又要决堤的眼泪，焦躁地抬手撸了把头发，花光最后一点耐心，“你去爸爸会生气，你不想惹他生气对吧，叔叔很快就回来，你在这儿等我。”说完不等莫承反应就关上门，以防万一，还是在外面把门绊住了。  
贺天长出一口气，胡乱揉两下鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，没有急着回到主卧，反而在客厅徘徊，他心乱如麻，却不得不逼迫自己沉下所有情绪，从抽屉里找到剪刀，剪了两段长短不同的绳子，迈着机械的步子进了房间。

莫关山本来没骨头似的瘫在那，瞥见贺天后，比沙漠里干涸的旅人见到水源还要兴奋，他终于停止操弄自己，拔出湿淋淋的手指，艰难地向贺天爬去，嘴角挂着最单纯欣喜的笑容，等待这么久，马上就得偿所愿了。莫关山乏力的身体重新注入了能量，望着贺天的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光。  
锁坏了，只能把门掩上，贺天站在距离莫关山最远的角落，就这样冷眼看着他的Omega一点点朝自己挪过来，这一瞬他想了很多，又似乎什么都没想，声音如机器合成般空洞，“我去买抑制剂，你再等会儿。”

被标记过的Omega发情期间脆弱无比，没有第一时间服抑制剂，又得不到Alpha全心全意的爱抚，直截了当的占有，那么心灵受到的伤害远比他表现出的要沉重得多，以后再怎么弥补也会有欠缺。贺天心知肚明，但他依然克制着自己，哪怕欲望张开血盆大口将他侵吞，都没有半分迟疑。莫关山已经失去神志，发情期过后可能忘记自己做过什么，贺天会永远记得，比起逞一时爽快，更重要的是，他不能让莫关山后悔。

听见这样冷冰冰的话，莫关山的动作陡然顿住，脸上显出难以置信的神色，偏偏唇角扬起的弧度还在，组合出极其可笑的模样。他歪着脑袋，努力睁大眼睛辨别贺天的真实意思，却只看到Alpha冷淡又疏离的表情，莫关山不知该如何形容这一刻的感受，情潮依然汹涌，欲火炙烤尤甚，只是心底升起另一股寒意，从内部直接挖空了他。

怎么会这样，贺天不是喜欢我吗，贺天不是想跟我复合吗，是什么地方出错了？我哪里又惹到他了？莫关山果然陷入了巨大的慌乱中，身体忍不住微微颤抖，贺天的眼神教他恐惧，求欢的本能却告诉他继续往前，不可以退缩，否则会比刚才更难过。莫关山跪在那，像个拿不到糖果的孩子，双手大力拍打着床面，眼里的光熄灭了，声泪俱下地哭诉，“不要抑制剂！……要你！”

贺天呼吸一窒，不可抑制地回忆起当年，莫关山即便在发情期，也没有过这般失态，通常是自己主动抱上去，而他矜持地接受。现如今，莫承的存在时刻提醒贺天要循规蹈矩，不能越雷池半步，眼前的情态不会有假，贺呈离开没多久，可莫关山直言要他，这意味着即便莫承流着他哥的血，也是在莫关山被自己标记后才搞上的。  
电光火石间无数个念头在贺天脑海里滑过，唯独这条留下了不容忽视的痕迹，好似一双柔软的手将心脏轻轻捧起，得知这两人合谋欺骗他的心理落差被好好填补，贺天心中顿时生出一种变态的优越感，他仍然是莫关山生命中无可取代的那个。

Alpha骨子里充满了兽性，对自己标记的Omega要达到极端的控制、支配，他和莫关山分隔多年，原本贺天已将这部分天性尽可能地收敛，此时又被全数激发。仿佛被打通任督二脉般，连灵魂都得到升华，贺天做到了世上大多数Alpha一辈子领悟不到的事——和解，这一刻不是本能牵引着他，而是他领导本能。  
贺天突然不那么急躁了，缓缓踱步到床前，欣赏着莫关山为他每一步的接近而愈加露骨的眼神，最终将人禁锢在身下。贺天察觉到自己的心态很危险，可他控制不住，这是一场单方面的绝对碾压，并且即将成为莫关山终生难忘的惩戒。贺天抬起一条腿压在床边，端的是随时抽身的姿态，伸手托起莫关山汗湿的后颈，轻声诱哄道，“想清楚了，要我？”

莫关山的瞳色浅淡，眼眶盈满了水汽，眼神晶亮，瞧着有种易碎玻璃珠的质感，无声地传达最波涛汹涌的情愫。他没有搭腔，以双臂紧紧搂住贺天的脖颈来回应，狠狠地吻住，天雷勾动地火，世间万物黯然失色，只有掌心接触的皮肤是滚烫的，带给莫关山还活在人间的证明。唇舌勾缠，唾液交换，信息素抵死缠绕融为一体，受到Alpha滋润的莫关山立刻沉迷进去，对自己的处境全然无觉。

唇齿相接的几十秒钟，贺天保持着高度的清醒，他没有闭眼，从头到尾死死盯着莫关山，这是他们重逢以来相距最近的一次，也是贺天所能感受到的两颗心相隔最远的一次，他眼底全是对这个人的留恋，却逼迫自己必须抛舍掉。贺天拉开勾着自己脖颈的手臂，蜷缩在手中的绳子派上了用场，他动作很快，以至于莫关山毫无知觉。不是下定决心了吗，那心尖刺疼的感觉从何而来，贺天伸手揽紧了莫关山，凶狠地深吻后，碾碎最后一点犹豫。

唇分，莫关山睁开眼睛，似乎不理解贺天为什么直起身，他茫然地舔去唇角遗落的津液，想跟着追上去，手却不听使唤。莫关山扭过头看去，右手腕部不知何时被绳子绑在了床头，是个他单手解不开的死结。短暂的怔愣后，森然的寒气由心底冒出，莫关山攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进掌心的疼痛使他获得暂时的清明，无言地望着贺天的一连串动作，像是早有预谋，不曾停顿。他的眼神从迷茫、震惊、愤怒、恐惧，到麻木，全程被动地接受，甚至提不起反抗的心思。

贺天做这些时，不敢与莫关山有任何眼神交流，他怕看到那双泛着水光的眼睛，理直气壮就全化成心虚。拿了牛奶回来放到床边柜子上，贺天发现莫关山仍保持那个姿势一动不动，他伸手拨弄着Omega充血挺立的性器，根部刚被自己用绳子缚住，铃口溢出的黏液沾湿了指腹。贺天将那点湿滑的体液抹到莫关山的唇瓣，拇指轻轻摩擦着下唇，勾起下颌强迫这人抬起头，衰颓的眼神只让他心软了一瞬，“刚才的临时标记或许够你支撑到明天，不够也就这样了。”

“泄太多对身体不好，绳子能解开，但你最好不要。”  
“饿了可以喝牛奶，不想尿在床上就省着点，虽然我不介意。”  
“会给你想要的，但不是现在。”  
贺天松开手，倒退着回到安全且体面的距离，目光没有在莫关山脸上停留一秒，语气比吩咐下属还平淡，听不出一点感情。没人看破他心底的煎熬，不能让莫关山后悔，只好选择自己后悔，刻骨切肤也不过如此，“明晚……不，明天中午再来看你。”

这种感觉怎么说呢？我抛弃廉耻，恬不知羞，像被众人唾弃的妓子，带着卑劣的愿望与爱，从万丈高楼纵身而跃，深信不疑你会向我展开双臂，然而你退开了，睥睨着脚边的一摊肉泥，点一支烟，扭头和旁人一同发出刻薄的讥笑，好似昨天对我的痴狂只是梦一场。

贺天已经给出了他的答复，还有什么不明白的。都以为莫关山失了神智，他确实真的差点迷失，可终究没有，因为他清清楚楚地记得自己是如何摇尾乞怜，腆着脸摆出最淫乱的邀欢姿态，借着发情期的幌子，做了所有他在梦中都做不到的事，但是结果呢？贺天平静地观看完他的表演，客气地拒绝了，还将他束缚在舞台中央，一举一动在众目睽睽下无处遁形，让他转眼变成世界上最可笑的笑话。莫关山此生最大的耻辱，恰恰是他寄予全部希望的人带来的。

莫关山倔强，顽固，浑身反骨，前半生只有这一次低头，不计后果，奋不顾身要一个答案，贺天错过了，以后就没有了。  
“滚。”莫关山垂着脑袋，看不清表情，声音嘶哑如摩擦砂纸般，这一句远远不够表达内心崩裂的情绪，可对着这个人，他也再说不出别的什么了。静止几秒后，莫关山仰起头，眼底迸发出强烈的恶意，扯着嗓子低吼，“滚！！”

贺天狠狠闭了闭眼，都这个关头了，他很佩服自己还能笑得出，来时他衣冠楚楚，走时未有任何失态，翻天覆地的改变无人知晓，于表面上，他不过是比从前更冷峻而已。身后传来的那句话打断了贺天沉重的步伐，他背对着莫关山，唇角勾起悲哀至极的惨笑，推门离开。世界上唯一能牵制莫关山的筹码由他本人亲自送到手上，贺天，你开心吗。  
“……把莫承带走。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

右肩在掉下床的时候脱臼了，左手到底是不太熟练，莫关山草草撸了会儿就觉得不够舒坦，那股燥热从皮肤侵袭至内脏，心尖儿烫得受不了，发情期的Omega妄想凭前面获得快感基本不可能，他不想再矫情，微微抬起屁股，手指顺着会阴摸到湿得一塌糊涂的后穴插了进去，喘息声愈发放肆。

任凭哪个正常Alpha看到发情期的Omega一丝不挂在面前自慰，恐怕除了扑上去外不作他想，可贺天偏偏是那个例外，胯间那话儿胀得生疼，心底生出一股惊疑……莫关山这是怎么了？不过还有精神搞这个，看来是伤得不重，贺天松口气，稍微收起担忧，狠狠平复了呼吸，三两步把丢在柜子上的保温盒拿过来，跪在莫关山身前，话里话外尽是如释重负的后怕，“我先喂你吃点东西，然后送你去医院。”

莫关山的动作没有一丝停顿，仿佛没听到般，神色迷乱，从贺天的角度只能看到他遮盖着私处的手背，硬挺的性器颤巍巍地指着贺天，手指与穴口摩擦间带出淫靡的水声，他掀起眼皮撩了一下，眼神不屑视Alpha如空气。贺天勉强定住神，挣扎几次也没能挪开视线，艰涩地开口续道，“你不想吃就算了，胳膊是脱臼了吗，我没有把握能接好，我们先去医院行不行？”

“贺天，你假惺惺什么？”莫关山总算给出了反应，像是听到全世界最蹩脚的笑话，张口吐出几个字，声音不大，话里的力道却如千斤重，嘴角的弧度有点儿说不清的讽刺。右手不能用实在让人恼火，莫关山啧了一声，只能抽出手指，从小腹摸到胸口，在皮肉上滑过一道湿漉漉的水痕，五指揉搓着胸肉，指尖绕着乳晕画圈儿，显然是自己玩得爽了，连一个眼神也不舍得分给贺天。

饶是对任何可能发生的情况做好了心理准备，被无视到这种程度，贺天还是控制不住地浑身发抖，他看不得莫关山那种混杂着冷嘲与怜悯的神态，就好像无论自己做什么都是徒劳，再也无法挽回了的错觉让他非常恐慌。  
贺天深吸一口气，忍无可忍地打掉莫关山的手腕，捏着脖颈迫使这人抬起头，直勾勾地望进眼底，他强压着怒气，恨声道，“我说了先去医院，回来你再疯行吗？！”指腹紧贴着皮下跳动的脉搏，只要再收紧几分，这脆弱的脖颈就会在眼前折断，贺天哆嗦着卸了力气，眼眶猛然涌出酸意，嗓音颤抖得发虚，“你就算怨我，也别用这种方式报复我……你看看你现在的样子……”

“贺天，你是不是搞错了？”莫关山心头一震，咧着嘴角笑出了声，反复无常折磨他的是贺天，一派真情实感补偿他的也是贺天，怎么这么好笑啊。莫关山动了动脖子，抓住贺天的手移到唇边，顶着这人震惊的目光低头轻吻在指根，模样轻佻。  
如果不是他额角洇出了细汗，骇人的血丝包裹着眼珠，起伏的胸膛泛着薄红，很难想像莫关山是个正被发情期困扰的Omega，他扬起眉，无所谓道，“你要不做点儿什么心里不安的话，要么现在操我，要么……给我找个Alpha过来。”

“你说什么？”明明触感温软，贺天却好像被针扎了似的猛然收回手，从莫关山醒来他就处在这种云里雾里的状态，直到听见最后那几个字，他才真正明白了莫关山的心思。仿佛被人按着脑袋扎进深潭，一股窒息般的惊悸攫住了咽喉，贺天死死瞪着莫关山，咬牙切齿地一字一顿道，“你敢再说一遍要别人？”  
“贺天，别搞得我们好像非对方不可似的，太假了。”贺天越是失态，莫关山表现得越是平静，这话乍一听竟然还有理有据。昨夜硬把自己弄晕才侥幸捱过最猛烈的那波情潮，此刻贺天就在眼前，沉寂一晚的欲望如同万蚁噬心，啃咬得他心尖儿痛痒难挡。

莫关山没忍住轻轻抚摸着贺天的小臂，妄图汲取一丝丝凉意，那张嘴还不饶人地说着可恨的话，唇角的笑意堪称恶劣，“不是你，也会是别人，没什么不同，反正就是那么回事儿。”  
这种话无论哪个人说出来贺天都会相信，唯独由莫关山说，可信度太低了。贺天错过了莫关山孤注一掷跟他袒露心迹的机会，来之前就做好受到各种对待的心理建设，独独忽略了这一种。莫关山选择作践自己来报复他，贺天承认，莫关山做到了，他现在心痛得恨不能立刻死掉，也不想再看这人强装无谓的脸色。

“如果真的没什么不同，你就不会一次次的强调。”贺天狠狠闭上眼再睁开，强压住眼泪夺眶而出的冲动，缓慢而沉重的语调拷打着莫关山的心脏，既然莫关山不屑跟他谈感情了，那他只好用自己的方式奉陪到底。  
“我来告诉你，我跟其他人有什么不一样。”浓烈的Alpha信息素眨眼间暴涨，贺天缓缓站起身，拽着完好的左臂粗暴地将人捞到床上，裆部紧贴着莫关山的鼻尖，他单手解开裤链露出狰狞的性器，扶着柱身轻轻扇了扇莫关山的面颊，带着点儿不明显的羞辱意味，铃口溢出的体液濡湿了唇瓣，贺天沉沉地吐气，没能控制住语气里的怒意，“吃吧，舔湿了好操你。”

鼻腔里充盈着Alpha的味道，贺天的话重重敲打着莫关山的心防，他心尖儿猛地一颤，起初只是勾起一边唇角，渐渐的，那丧气的笑容扩大到眼角眉梢，比哭还难看。莫关山垂下眼睑，遮住眼底所有不可说的情绪，右臂软软地垂在身侧，一副任君折腾的温顺模样。  
莫关山先是伸出舌尖绕着龟头舔了一圈儿，然后默默吞吃了进去，没给自己留一点后路，顶端甚至戳进了食道，滑腻的喉口不自觉地嘬吮着异物，整个脸庞埋在浓密的耻毛中，一呼一吸间尽是浓重的男性荷尔蒙。稀薄的氧气无法满足肺泡的需求，他却仍然固执地继续深入，左手握着肉茎根部套弄，偶尔泄出几声微弱的呜咽。

“嘶——”贺天倒抽了口凉气，灭顶的快感陡然侵占了四肢百骸，被莫关山这么没分寸地胡来一通，差点儿腿软得没站稳，他捏着莫关山的脖子，拇指正巧卡住咽喉，性器在喉咙口进出时那种强烈的存在感透过指腹清晰地传达到心间。贺天绷紧了腿根，硬是使些力道把人捞得后退了点儿，才获得少许喘息的机会，没有刚开始就射出来叫人嘲笑。

怒张的肉头甫一离开喉口，莫关山便反射性地咳嗽起来，憋胀地满脸通红，生理性眼泪滑过耳鬓，没等他缓过气儿，贺天就按着他的后颈再次顶了进去。脊背绷紧成一线，空虚的肛口收缩着吐出肠液，私处粘粘糊糊得厉害，莫关山被抓着头发抬起脸，在朦胧的泪雾中仰视着贺天，这种地位乃至心理上的不平等触发了他心底最软弱的地方，或许Omega注定了要匍匐在Alpha身下，这跟他是谁无关，谁都逃不掉。

狼狈地扶着贺天的肉根保持平衡，喉咙被粗暴地摩擦出灼烫的痛感，随着愈来愈重的顶撞，与身体脱节的右臂可怜地摇晃着，侧腹尚未凝结的豁口被撕裂，一抽一抽地跳着疼，新鲜的血珠从伤口迸出。莫关山口鼻都被堵住，近乎窒息，视网膜上贺天的影像被割裂成一个又一个小小的碎片，直到视线变得昏暗，左臂也脱力松弛下来，生命力犹如抽丝般渐渐远去时，贺天恰到好处地松开手，任由他全身酸软得没骨头似的跌倒在床，撇过头撕心裂肺地干呕起来，眼泪口水糊了满脸。

整个过程寂静得可怕，除了莫关山挣扎着吸氧的咳嗽和喘息，再无其他人声，贺天从没有想过，某天他会和莫关山做出这种如同施刑一般的性事，看着莫关山跟用完就丢的破布娃娃一样瘫在那儿，心口就像被硬生生割掉了一块儿带血的肉。贺天多想柔柔地拥着莫关山，好好抚平自己创下的伤痕，说来容易的事现今虚幻得如天方夜谭，他分明没有哪一刻比现在更真实，但在莫关山看来，他就只剩下了假惺惺。

贺天太了解莫关山，这人的自尊心强到不可思议的地步，肉体再怎么受伤也触不到根本，心理的煎熬是他跨不过去的障碍，他黔驴技穷，只能用拙劣至此的谎话小心翼翼地拼凑起最后的尊严。  
莫关山的心思在Alpha面前仿若透明，贺天就是洞察到了这一点，才难受得喘不过气来，更残忍的是，如果真的心疼莫关山，他就该装聋作哑地陪这个倔强的Omega演完这场戏。倘若昨晚他没有搞成那样走人，此时肯定是另一番光景，但现在说什么都晚了。

待稍微忍过了那阵射精的欲望，贺天抚摸着莫关山敞开的腿根，下体粘腻得一片湿滑，指尖从鼠蹊处落到微微张合的穴口，两指戳进去拨弄了两下，Omega为发情期自行分泌的体液涌出来沾湿了指根。床榻高度不够，贺天便捞着莫关山紧绷的两条小腿，直把人倒提着连腰臀都脱离了床面，性器抵着湿润的穴口，艰难却强硬地整根楔了进去，紧致的肠肉被一寸寸破开时绞紧了阳物的快感教人头皮发麻。

分离这么久，时光慢慢走过了近五年，再一次占有莫关山，竟是如此滋味儿，即便生了个孩子，那肉道依然很紧，严丝合缝地包裹着柱身，贺天死死盯着莫关山的脸，不放过他每一个表情，默不作声地感受着迟来的快感，蓦然涌出一股恍若隔世的怅惘。

“啊——！慢点儿，好涨唔……”食道里如火烧般的烫，每哼出一个字，通过喉口的气流就好像分散了的一根根针尖儿，刮蹭得他疼痛难忍。这还不是最难熬的，莫关山此时如倒挂金钩般，浑身的着力点只在肩颈和左臂肘部，根本承受不住自己的重量，双腿由贺天提着使不上力，右臂如残废一般毫无知觉，全身上下都不好受，唯独吃到了Alpha男根的后穴兴奋地收缩得紧，不明成分的体液被挤出了湿淋淋的穴口。

“啧，这么烫……放松点儿！”性器直接与湿热的肠壁接触，那股病态的热度顺着柱身窜到五脏六腑，贺天这时真切感受到了自己正在操一个发烧的病人，可是进入莫关山身体内部的快感实在太强，肠肉服服帖帖地吮咬着肉柱，他小幅度地摆动着胯部，试图适应这种如潮般汹涌的快活。

将两条长腿捞在臂弯，贺天微微俯下身，双手握着莫关山瘦削的胯骨，不带一丝停顿地狠狠冲撞起来，肉楔强硬地捣进柔软的肠道深处，再不顾挽留无情地抽出，饱满的臀肉拍打着胯部啪啪作响，透明黏滑的体液被挤得飞溅，一时间屋子里回荡着情色的喘息和肉体交缠的声响。

“嗯唔……慢啊……”莫关山勉强聚起一丝力气，双腿勾紧了贺天结实的脊背，被强势镇压了这么久的Omega本能终于得到抚慰，完全招架不住被激怒的Alpha如此猛烈的攻势，此刻恨不得整个人融化进贺天怀里。肩颈随着冲撞的力道狠狠摩擦着床单，上身近乎陷进柔软的床铺，稍不注意都要咬了舌头，莫关山每一次想用左臂撑起身体，立刻就会被贺天拖着重新躺倒，原本想开口求饶，最后都化成了毫无意义的呻吟。

莫关山眼角绯红，生理性眼泪淌了满脸，一副彻底沉迷进肉欲的神情，可贺天不能这样，他必须保留理智，在射精前克制住，尽可能长时间地忍耐着，否则根本没办法满足Omega发情期贪婪的欲望。  
贺天缓缓气儿，放慢了速度，目光从莫关山的脸颊往下转移到腹部挣开的伤口，鲜红的血色掩盖了伤处，不知道那里具体伤得怎么样，昨晚该有多难熬，才会依靠自残抵挡住本能的折磨。贺天都不敢保证自己在易感期能跟本能对抗到这种地步，他怎么可以要求莫关山做到。

对莫关山本人的认知仍然停留在他不辞而别之前，贺天以为凭莫关山的体质不至于脆弱到挨不过去的，造成这种后果的缘故只可能是他曾经说的缝合了生殖腔。讲道理，贺天在这次发情期前都不敢相信这是真的，如果不是这个姿势进得还不够深，他一定要找到那个隐秘的穴腔。幸好，他们还有很长时间。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

不知过去多久，贺天终于大发慈悲射给了莫关山，这才刚开始，Omega已然累到脱力，仰着头无声喘息。禁欲已久的身体好不容易得了Alpha的滋润，后穴里满满的全是精液，莫关山反射性地绞紧了那半软下来的肉棍，双腿勾缠着贺天的腰，简直分秒舍不得放开。

贺天俯身亲吻莫关山染血的小腹，薄唇沾上血色，红得凌厉，嗜血的凶兽般，脸上的神情却堪称温柔，他忍不住自嘲，做个爱而已，怎么搞的像凶案现场一样。他这么多年几乎为莫关山守身如玉，别说碰Omega，就是自渎都很少，弄得周围人还以为他受了情伤，连身体也出毛病了，贺天从来懒得解释，无论如何，他终究是再遇到了这个人。

仅仅这一次，哪里满足得了贺天，只不过把欲望挑得更甚罢了，忽略许久的大宝贝一朝钻进销魂窟，爽快得不能自已，莫关山的肉穴无意识地收缩着，既热而紧，咬得他头皮发麻，老二眨眼间又得了精神。贺天嗅着空气里浓郁的柠檬甜香，长出了一口气，毛孔舒服得张开，腹肌绷得紧紧的，按捺住冲动，他并不想那么快进行下一轮。

莫关山睁开迷蒙的双眼，已不知身在何地，整个人烧得迷迷糊糊，只觉肠道深处被射了好多，那大家伙顶得肚子胀胀的。他摸索着寻到两人下体相连的部分，纤细手指握住自己没能吃掉的根部，不得章法地往身体里塞，不知怎么，莫关山突然委屈起来，眼圈红红的，含着朦胧的雾气张望，小声殷切地唤道，“贺天……”

毫不夸张地说，那眼神教贺天的心都化了，莫关山从不在人前服软，什么都憋在心里，只偶尔露出的这一点脆弱，就把贺天圈得死死的。两手捞着膝弯，安抚性地往里捣了两下，乳白浊液随着抽插被挤出来点儿，贺天一眨不眨地盯着摩擦得艳红的穴口，心痒难耐。

方才只顾着消解Omega焦心的渴望，除了翻来覆去地操弄，别的什么也没顾上，贺天这会儿得了闲情，扶着莫关山后颈，从眉眼往下亲吻至唇角，含着唇瓣诱哄这人张开齿关，两条湿滑舌尖在唇齿间相触，如过电般浑身酥麻。

扑面而来的Alpha信息素显然好生安抚了莫关山的焦虑，他像是不知疲倦的朝圣者，只知道用舌头追逐他的神祇，唇舌交缠得啧啧作响，听来让人耳红心跳。记忆中，他从未如此放浪过，可此时，他不是那个瞻前顾后的莫关山，他只是贺天的Omega。

“好了好了，乖。”看莫关山彻底沦为欲望的奴隶，这副乖巧甜美的模样直戳进他心窝，贺天受宠若惊地享受着，恨不能将之拆吃入腹，同时心底不可避免地升起对未来的担忧。发情期就是如此可爱又可恨，它让AO抛弃自我，陷入情欲的漩涡，等结束后再狡诈地将两人至于更尴尬的境地。

莫关山小猫似的舔吮着他下颌的津液，贺天拍拍Omega被体液染得滑腻的臀肉，不顾穴口骤然缩紧的挽留，将硬胀的下体抽出。莫关山被孤零零地留在床上，眼巴巴地望着贺天，害怕再一次被抛下，好在Alpha很快回到了他身边，手里还拿着惹人嫌的保温餐盒。

贺天还没坐稳，莫关山便抬起左臂攀上他的脖颈，他甜蜜又苦恼，心里软得一塌糊涂，只好把人抱在怀里，好一顿哄。也是担心莫关山的身体，否则他大可不必这么费劲，直接分开腿操个够就是了，哪用得着这样婆婆妈妈。贺天打开餐盒，哄孩子一样，声音温柔得不像话，“莫莫，先吃点东西好吗？”

“不好。”莫关山只瞥了一眼就扭过脑袋，在贺天怀里半点不安生，自己掰开半边屁股用臀缝夹着肉棍摩擦，龟头好几次蹭过穴口，因为湿滑又溜开。半天不得趣，脱臼的右臂也排不上用场，莫关山不知怎么办才能解一解穴里的痒，握着那玩意儿手足无措，只能求助似的亲亲贺天喉结，小声哀求，“要吃这个。”

贺天倒吸一口凉气，他太久不沾情事，竟招架不住莫关山只凭本能做出的直白渴求，这比天底下最浪荡的勾引更让人心动，他怎么拒绝得了。两指撑开穴口，精液从肠道深处流出，贺天看得口干舌燥，扶着性器再次捣进莫关山体内，他低头吻上Omega后颈的腺体，从后面整个笼罩住人，捧着碗一勺一勺地喂粥，穷尽耐心，“喝一口，动一下，好不好？”

莫关山不答话，但看样子是听进去了，不再闹腾，两腿分开跪在床沿，屁股里塞着狰狞性器，见贺天只顾喂饭，下身岿然不动，完全没有要兑现承诺的意思，顿觉遭到了巨大的欺骗，心尖儿酸得厉害。毫无预兆地，莫关山一声不吭地吃着粥，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在碗里，屁股却还抵着贺天胯骨扭动，明明是不满地控诉，表现出来就全成了发骚。

“又不是不给，至于委屈成这样？”用指腹抹掉Omega坠在睫毛上的泪滴，贺天哭笑不得，把餐盒放到一旁，含着最后一口温粥，低头渡给莫关山，替他揉了揉肚子，这才慢吞吞顶弄起来。莫关山舒服得低声呻吟，跟着Alpha的节奏上下起落，前面的性器兴奋地吐出水来。

不知昨晚莫关山自己射了几次，反正现在看来是不太精神的样子，贺天有些无奈，伸长手臂将那丢在床头的绳子捞过来，毫不留情地再次束缚住莫关山阴茎根部。同样的动作，昨夜是决绝，此刻却显出几分柔情来。贺天屈指弹了下肉头，逼出Omega一声拔高了调子的哼叫，他纵容地笑，“绑着是为你好，怎么就不听话呢。”

“我听话，我听话。”莫关山没有一瞬迟疑，赶忙点点头，甚至扭过身子，左手紧紧地搂住贺天的脖子，毫无知觉的右臂随之在空中划过一道弧度。Omega饱受情欲煎熬，对身体上的伤早就没什么特别的感觉了，但看在贺天眼里，心痛得窒息。

现在这种情况，两人连分开彼此都做不到，更别说穿戴好去医院。然而这么拖下去不是办法，贺天捏捏紧锁的眉心做了决定，抱着人翻过身，下体在湿热的肠道内搅动了一圈，他俯身亲吻莫关山眉心，注视着这双淡色的瞳孔，在心里默念了一句别怕。

理论和实践差得太多，更何况对象是莫关山，贺天紧张得额头冒出汗珠，一手扶着已经肿起的肩头，一手握住大臂，趁着莫关山神色沉迷，还未反应过来时，出其不意地将两块关节复位。  
“嗯啊——！”莫关山疼得发出一声嘶哑的低喊，胸膛剧烈起伏着，大腿肌肉绷紧，后穴绞得贺天肉根生疼，接好的右臂关节处迅速肿起，一抽一抽地疼。  
“嘶。”紧致的肠壁死死咬住侵入者，快乐变成煎熬，贺天咬牙捱过那阵难以启齿的痛，大力揉捏着莫关山的臀腿，尽快帮Omega放松僵硬的身体。

轻轻动了动手指，右臂恢复知觉，莫关山转了转眼珠子，剧痛唤醒了沉迷的神志，肿痛不堪的右肩明晃晃地记录着昨夜发生了什么，方才自己对贺天那般乖顺求操的记忆也清晰印在脑海。莫关山垂下眼睫，双唇抿成一线，他羞耻于这样的反差，不知该用什么表情面对眼前的人。

看莫关山神色不对，贺天心里一紧，埋头朝红肿的肩膀吹了口凉气，小心翼翼地按了两下，轻声问，“莫莫，是太疼了吗？你稍微动动胳膊，等会儿我找东西给你冰敷。”  
“……”可能人生病了就是比平常脆弱，莫关山眨了眨眼，努力将那股湿意憋回去，一阵心酸。贺天怕是以为他还没清醒呢，否则就之前彼此视若仇敌的态度，怎么可能对他温声细语。

他们对彼此隐瞒过太多事，撒过太多谎，分别五年，尽管重遇时这人信誓旦旦说着复合，莫关山总也忍不住怀疑其中到底有几分真意。现在想来，贺天对自己大抵是有爱的，毕竟他神志不清时，贺天的紧张和耐心都做不了假。说实话，这些算不了什么，然而一旦意识到了，心尖被攻破的缺口只能越来越大。

“不用管它。”右臂仍有些提不起劲儿，侧腹的伤口似乎又裂开了，什么都没好转，莫关山却从心底里感到轻松。这一刻他恍然发现，自己有多喜欢这个人，只要得到一点甜头，他就可以不计前嫌。莫关山强撑着抬起胳膊搂住贺天，双腿重新勾上Alpha的腰，凑到耳边亲了亲，如释重负道，“你多操我几次就好了。”

“说正经的，你发什么浪。”热气吹得耳根痒，贺天眸色一暗，忍着狠狠操进深处的冲动，他对自己不放心，捏着莫关山肩头按摩了一阵，才稍稍松了口气。莫关山毫无声息地躺在地上的模样实在太骇人，贺天一直控制着不要回想那个场景，如果怀里的人真出了什么事，他不会原谅自己。

“我没发浪。”莫关山顺从地任贺天摆弄，听了这话也不恼，挺着腰用滑腻的性器戳刺身上人硬梆梆的小腹，那话儿根部被绳子拴着，只可怜地溢出一点清液。贺天的衣裤早在最初的纠缠中就被剥掉，莫关山伸出舌尖舔吻贺天汗湿的胸膛，忽而抬头冲他挑起眉角，咧着嘴角挑衅道，“我发情。”

“……”贺天怔住，似乎察觉到了什么，细细观察着Omega的表情，两人的目光在空中相遇。眼前的莫关山仿佛与五年前那个嚣张的少年重合，贺天心里一阵酸涩，唇角无意识地拉开弧度，莫关山再怎么嘴硬，本质上是半点没变的。经过这一遭，只要莫关山安生和自己在一起，他别的都不在乎了。

“发情还不好办吗。”早就被莫关山这么不知轻重的一通撩拨勾得没了自制力，贺天有心治治这仗着发情期就捣乱的小坏蛋，他倚着床头，让Omega坐在自己身上，摸到吞吃着性器的肉穴，指尖坏心地探进又抽出，懒洋洋地顶了顶腰，笑得恶劣，“自己动。”

“你就只贡献一根黄瓜吗？要你这个A有什么用。”毫无气势地瞪了贺天一眼，话是这么说，莫关山也被这不上不下的状态折磨得难受，没时间矫情，按着贺天的腹肌起落，断断续续地发出带着鼻音的呻吟。  
窗帘拉得密不透风，房间内一片昏暗，空气中交融的信息素散发出诡异的甜香，Omega发情期本就会自动分泌体液，两人相连的下身湿得能挤出水来。贺天用湿漉漉的眼神一寸寸舔过莫关山的身体，柔软湿润的肉穴夹得那玩意儿舒爽无比，硬得发疼，饱满的臀肉与胯骨撞击发出啪啪的淫靡之音。

莫关山本人是极清瘦的，当年贺天抱着嫌骨头硌得慌，好吃好喝供着都没养胖多少，分隔多年再次赤裸裸地坦诚相对，看起来还是瘦得惹人怜。但或许是生过孩子的缘故，胸部因为涨奶变大许多，屁股更比从前肉乎，随着莫关山起落的动作，胸肌不受控制地微微颤抖着，即便没人碰，两颗肉粒也悄悄立了起来。

贺天盯着莫关山胸前挪不开视线，喉结默默滚动着咽下了口水，呼吸骤然粗重，暗叹一声要命，双手握着莫关山后腰狠狠朝自己按过来，阴茎捣进了前所未有的深度，囊袋被厚实的肉臀挤压着。贺天把脸埋在Omega的胸口，深深吮嗅着柠檬甜香，使坏似的偷偷抿唇嘬了一下敏感的乳尖。

“唔……你他妈舔哪？！”太久没受过爱抚的地方冷不丁被袭击，莫关山打了个激灵，推开贺天的脑袋，恼羞成怒地骂道。这几年来，他一直逃避着身体的变化，除了莫承吃奶的那年，莫关山尴尬得连洗澡都不曾多看自己胸部一眼，他过不去心里那个坎儿。更别说现在跟贺天不清不楚搞在床上，这人还像偷吃到什么好东西一样，简直……太变态了！

没料到莫关山会有这么大的反应，贺天舔舔唇，抬头瞥一眼就知道这人在顾虑什么，心里不免觉得好笑，都当爹的人了，怎么还这样青涩。他几乎断定莫关山没有跟过别人了，操过那么多回，没有一点长进，除了自己，还有谁受得了这人在床上一惊一乍的样子。贺天唇角勾起一个恶劣的微笑，好似才发现什么不得了的事情，整张手掌附在Omega柔软的胸脯上揉捏，不怀好意地逗弄道，“你这里是不是变大了？是那小子吃大的吗？”  
“嗯……别揉……”那他妈是你儿子！！

TBC.


End file.
